Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible display device capable of reducing defects.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, a curved display device (hereinafter, referred to as a flexible display device) has been developed. The flexible display device includes a flexible display panel and various outer members.
The outer members serve different purposes. The outer members are disposed on at least one or two opposing surfaces of the flexible display panel and are bendable to match the curvature of the flexible display panel.
The above information in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.